


You should go

by Azelforest



Series: Bad Friends Marco [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelforest/pseuds/Azelforest
Summary: This story is basically my take on how Bad Friends Marco came into being, the starter's a bit short, but I hope that's alright, since I'll be adding onto it chapter by chapter. I even made my own official reference for this particular Bad Friends Marco. https://azelforest-art-corner.tumblr.com/post/177421855571/bad-friends-marco-i-looked-around-a-lot-trying-toAlso, just a quick tip, the voice talking in this first bit is Bill's and not the 'captains' from in the show. ;3





	You should go

“Bye Marco! See you after the blood moon baaaall,  _ oooooo~ _ .”   
  
Those were the last words he had heard from Star before she had left him for the underworld. All he had been trying to do was look out for her this whole time, and she couldn’t even trust in his judgement, even though she KNEW herself that the guy was just trying to get back with her again.   
  
Not to mention, the guy looked like a monster...weren’t demons considered monsters where they came from on Mewni?   
  
Heaving a deep sigh Marco’s face scrunched up before he nodded to himself in agreement to a new decision. ‘Fine then, I’ll just host my own blood-moon ball.’   
  
And in a matter of minutes, he’d set himself up a little display, and even dressed himself up in one of his fiesta suits from one of his family gatherings. All topped off with a chip bowl a chair and a radio playing one of the tapes he would usually bring to his family’s celebrations.   
  
“I’ll have my own blood-moon ball, in star’s bedroom, where it’s always  _ fuuuuun _ ..” Marco noted to himself in a dull manner while proceeding to munch on the chip bowl he’d made for himself.   
  
He glanced up at the moon, it was hardly even all that red at the moment. What was so special about a blood moon anyways?   
  
All those weeks that he had shared with star, did she not trust him anymore? She got jealous whenever he tried to hang out with his friends, and all manner of coherent thought whenever that Oscar guy came around. Was she really just going to...but she already had...she’d left him here, alone, what if Ludo attacked? What if her mother called? Didn’t she care that she was his responsibility? Didn’t she care about their friendship?...   
  
Right then he heard a voice, out of the corner of his ear, it was faint but it felt as though it was right beside him. And it didn’t sound like the music at all. “ _ Blood moon tonight~.. _ ”   
  
Marco blinked, glancing around for a moment before deciding it was nothing but the wind, star’s castle was pretty drafty what with all the open windows.   
  
“ _ The moon of loverrrrs~.. _ ”   
  
That voice had gotten louder again, higher pitched to the point it even startled him, causing him to stand up because he thought someone was behind him. Only to find nothing.  There was an eerie feeling in his room suddenly, like he was being watched, even he was getting goosebumps on his skin from it all.  His eyes shifted around the room, suspicious of how suddenly weird things were getting without star nowhere around.   
  
Right then a thought popped up in his head, passing through all the warning signals, putting itself front and center to all his attention.   
  
‘ _ You should be there. _ ’   
  
And that had been what prompted him to put on a mask and ring that bell that had been left behind, all over the voice he had heard in his head.   
  
“I shouldn’t be doing this.” Marco whispered to himself while inside the cart, “But Star…” He felt guilt rising up in his stomach, alongside the anxiety and something else he couldn’t quite understand yet. It had all left him rather queasy, even though the motion sickness had kind of started him up from the beginning. “I should just go back home and-”   
  
Just when he was about to renounce himself from the party was when the doors to the underworld opened, and right then was when Marco’s decision had been instead made for him.


End file.
